Infancia do Hatori Flashback
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Bom..isso é só um pedacinho de uma fic coletiva que vamos montar...será sobre a infancia de Hatori, Shigure, Ayame , Kureno e Akito..uma fic inedita..que ninguem nunca viu igual...Mas o que estou posatndo agora..é só a infancia do Hatori...para quem gosta


**Infância Hatori**

Hatori estavas sentado na sala pensativo

-Meus pais era diferentes dos demais...não me super protegeram e nem me renegaram..simplesmente era indiferentes.

**FLASHBACK**

**Hatori tinha 10 anos, estava no quarto brincando sozinho quando a empregada entrou e lhe chamou para jantar.**

**Ele foi até a sala de jantar, seus pais conversavam sobre seus dias no trabalho.**

**A mãe dele era elegante, tinha cabelos claros e lisos, que chegavam os ombros, usava sempre roupas finas e elegantes, sempre estava na linha..era muito distante de Hatori, não gostava de sair muito com ele...e quando isso ocorria era em raras excessões.**

**Seu pai era parecido com ele fisicamente...tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, seus olhos eram azuis, era um homem alto e serio... era um empresário bem sucedido e sempre muito ocupado. Hatori sabia que seu pai só se tornou bem sucedido por causa dele, com a mesada que o patriarca lhes mandava seu pai foi subindo na vida e com isso foi se tornando cada vez mais distante da família. Sempre que eles conversavam era sobre trabalho ou coisas fúteis..nenhum dos dois dava importância ao seu filho Hatori.**

**-Konban wa! -disse Hatori timidamente aos pais.**

**Os dois olharam para ele e pararam de falar por um minuto. Hatori se senta e fica encolhido na cadeira, logo eles voltaram a conversar e esqueceram que ele estava lá na mesa junto.**

**FIM DO FASHBACK**

-Eles eram tão distantes...que sempre me senti impotente...sempre me senti inferior a eles de alguma forma. Sempre pensei que tinha que ser o exemplo...ser o melhor..assim meus pais me notariam...

**FLASHBACK**

**Hatori estava chegando na escola, vinha caminhando pela rua em silencio e sempre só, quando repara em umas crianças. Um menino que corria para pegar a bola e acaba caindo. As crianças fazem uma roda em volta do garoto que chorava no chão. Hatori se aproxima deles.**

**-você está bem?- perguntou Hatori**

**-Sim...mas machuquei meu braço- disse o menino chorando**

**Hatori se ajoelha na frente dele e faz uma tipóia para o garoto**

**-Pronto assim você ficará bem- disse Hatori serio**

**O garoto olha feliz para Hatori**

**-Vamos ser amigos?- perguntou o menino animado**

**Hatori o olha surpreso**

**-Sim...você me ajudou...quero ser seu amigo para quando precisar de mim...eu estarei lá para retribuir...a partir de hoje seremos amigos- disse sorrindo e se levantando**

**Nunca ninguém havia lhe dito isso...nunca ninguém o havia chamado de amigo.**

**Uma moça ao longe chama as crianças e elas partem...o menino com braço machucado vai embora acenando para Hatori.**

**Ao chegar em casa Hatori ficou pensando no garoto...seria ele seu primeiro amigo? **

**FIM**

-Depois daquele dia, eu saia da escola e fui para o parquinho...mas nunca mais o achei lá. Se passaram semanas quando o patriarca me chamou...aquele menino do parque...ele descobriu o segredo de nossa família... e eu fui apagar sua memória..quando o vi..fiquei muito triste...mas ele nada disse...apenas olhava para mim...como pedindo para não lhe fazer mal...eu não queria ter feito isso com ele...mas naquela época meu pai me obrigou...e eu fiz...ele ainda estava com a tipóia que lhe fiz aquele dia no braço...e as palavras deles não saiam da minha mente.

**FLASHBACK**

**"Vamos ser amigos?"**

**Hatori no quarto chorando, olhava para suas pequenas mãos...como era capaz de fazer algo tão cruel com alguém que ele gostava? porque ele tinha que ter esse dom? POR QUE?**

**Seu pai entra no quarto e o encontra chorando. Hatori limpas as lagrimas. Seu pai se senta na cama e nada diz, os dois ficam em silencio.**

**-Papai...será sempre assim? Porque sempre as pessoas me olham daquele jeito...eu não fiz nada de mal a elas...então porque aquele olhar?Toda vez que alguém tiver sua memória apagada...eu irei sofrer desse jeito? Ele era meu amigo..ele disse que estaria do meu lado...que seriamos amigos...**

**Recomeça a chorar**

**-Ele nunca foi seu amigo...como você iria brincar com alguém que nem conhece nossa família..você estava errado em ter ido aquele parque...por sua culpa ele descobriu o segredo que a anos tentamos guardar...**

**Hatori fica imóvel...seu mundo desabou...seu pai lhe dizendo aquelas coisa era horrivel...justo seu pai a quem ele tanto admirava.**

**-você precisa fazer tudo que está ao seu alcance para defender a família...você é o único que pode fazer isso...só você tem o dom de recomeçar Hatori...só você pode mudar o futuro de alguém.**

**Seu pai se levanta e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-Sempre apaguei as memórias das pessoas para defender o segredo do grupo dos doze...mesmo se fossem pessoas que eu gostasse...como meu pai dizia eu posso fazer tudo recomeçar...e com o recomeço sempre existe as possibilidades...de uma vida melhor.

**FLASHBACK**

**Hatori estava estudando na sala. Estava sozinho em casa...seus pais haviam saído para trabalhar.**

**Um barulho de vidro se quebrando assusta Hatori...ele encontra uma bola no chão de seu quarto e sua janela estava quebrada. **

**Hatori pega a bola e olha lá para baixo, vê dois garotos discutindo.**

**-A culpa é sua Ayame...você é um pé torto- disse um menino de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.**

**-Gomem ne Gure...mas a ventania fez com que a bola mudasse seu curso...e atingisse a janela**

**-não estava nem ventando...mas tudo bem...é só a gente fingir que não sabemos de nada- disse Shigure rindo**

**Hatori se aproxima dos dois com a bola na mão. Ayame e Shigure param de discutir.**

**-você é Hatori...um dos possuídos né?- disse Shigure depois de muito observa-lo**

**-Nossa como você sabe, Gure?- disse Ayame surpreso**

**-Sim...e vocês também são...eu vi vocês dois no banquete.**

**-Sim muito prazer eu sou Ayame Sohma, represento a serpente, este aqui é Shigure Sohma é o cachorro...juntos somos a DUPLA FLORIDA...**

**-Já disse para não chamar a gente assim Ayame, que coisa mais brega.- com um gota atrás da cabeça.**

**Pensamento de Hatori- Que dupla mais estranha!**

**-EÍ...já que você está com a bola...porque a gente não joga um pouco?- pergunta Shigure**

**-Eu..eu..não posso tenho que estudar- disse Hatori olhando para a bola**

**-Ah estudar é na escola..vem...**

**Shigure e Ayame arrastam Hatori com eles. **

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-Foi a primeira vez que conversei com eles...e desde então..tenho andado com eles...e assim que a gente se tornou amigos...nos tornamos inseparáveis...de um jeito de outro...acabei mudando...não sei se consegui ser alguém melhor..mas eu espero que algum dia ...algo de bom realmente aconteça.

**FIM...**

**gente isso é só** **palhinha..só para vocês sentirem o gostinho..da nossa fic coletiva..bjs**


End file.
